Hell Hath No Fury
by Liannis
Summary: When a petty officer dies in the act, the team must determine what killed him. Could it be supernatural? Written for allhallowsfic on LJ.


The full moon hung in the sky, bathing the area in an eerie glow. It wasn't often the NCIS team was called out this late at night, and it was even less frequently that Ducky and Palmer beat them to the scene.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs asked as Tony, McGee, and Ziva piled out of the truck.

"Ziva got lost, boss."

"I did not get lost, I merely drove. You were the one reading the directions, so it is your fault we took that wrong turn."

"But was it my fault we almost went in a ditch, twice?"

A sharp whistle from Gibbs refocused the team's attention and they followed him into room 112 where Ducky was already at work.

"How did he die?" Ducky stood from where he was kneeling beside the body.

"Well, it appears he died mid-coitus. No immediate sign of physical trauma. I'll know more when we get him back to the lab."

"What a way to go.." Tony muttered under his breath. Ziva rolled her eyes, McGee did his best to keep a neutral face, and Gibbs just cocked his head and stared. "I-I mean, consider the alternatives. It has to be better than you know, being shot or drowning or being set on--"

"Enough. McGee, pictures. Tony, Ziva, get to work."

---

A few hours later, they returned to NCIS Headquarters. McGee's stop was Abby's lab with samples fresh in hand. When he arrived, she was bouncing about the lab, music blaring.

"Abby.."

She spun around to face him, a grin on her face. "What do you have for me?"

"A bunch of trace evidence. Petty Officer Alexander Thomason died having sex, but his partner seems to be missing."

"Really?? You know what this reminds me of.."

"A B-movie?"

"No, McGee. Haven't you ever heard of a succubus?" Abby was as animated now as if she'd drank an entire Caf-Pow in five minutes and for once McGee had no idea why.

"No, I haven't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"A succubus is a female demon who drains a man's life force while having sex with them. Sometimes...they die. Just like Petty Officer Thomason."

McGee shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that a demon killed him."

"Then where's his partner, McGee? Somebody was in there with him, right?"

"Well, yes.." Before he could come up with a better response, the phone rang. "It's Gibbs. Ducky's got something.."

When McGee arrived at the morgue, the rest of the team was already there.

"Mr. Thomason had been having sex at the time of his death, that much was apparent by the fact he was wearing a condom. What was not immediately apparent was what was underneath the condom. Mr. Thomason's genitals were covered in a rash. This led me to check his medical records where I discovered that he had a life-threatening latex allergy. The latex condom is what killed him."

"So the person he had sex with is the murderer." Palmer interjected.

"You think?" Gibbs answered. "Take the condom to Abby." As Palmer left, he turned to the others. "Find me who else was in that hotel room."

--------------

"I've searched the motel video cameras. His car pulls in at 8pm, and he's dead by 9. The angle of the camera won't let me see who's in it. I've tried everything." McGee noted as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"I on the other hand, was more successful. It seems that Petty Officer Thomason had two girlfriends. A Tricia Franklin and Lisa Grant." Tony smiled.

"And?" Gibbs, however, was not impressed.

"Lisa was bartending last night from 4pm until midnight. Her boss and about ten drunks are willing to vouch for her." Ziva smirked.

"So bring Tricia in, and take Tony with you."

"On it, Boss." Tony and Ziva headed for the door. "I'm driving."

"No you're not." She shook her head. "I've got the keys."

Gibbs turned back to McGee. "Let's go check on Abby. I bet she's got something for us by now."

----

"How do you do that?" Abby asked as they entered her lab. "I was just getting ready to call you."

"Magic, Abbs. What do you have?"

"Well, I wasn't able to get any DNA from the outside of the condom. But what I did find was spermicide. It was a different spermicide than what was found on the inside of the condom."

"There was a second condom?" McGee was confused. "Why would they use two condoms?"

"Exactly, McGee. The other person was eliminating evidence. This was a murder."

"But not by a succubus."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, McGee." Abby grinned.

"Good work, Abbs. Let's go, McGee."

"Go where, Boss?"

"Back to the motel to find that second condom."

-----

An hour later, a confused Tricia Franklin waited idly in the interrogation room as the team looked on.

"Who's running the interrogation?" Ziva asked.

"Tony is." McGee answered just as the door opened and Tony walked in.

"What am I doing here?" Tricia asked, tapping her fingers against the desk.

"Your boyfriend Alex is dead. I'd think you'd be more upset."

Tricia's face fell, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know. How did he die?"

Tony sat down in the chair across from her. "In flagrante delicto, but I think you knew that."

Tricia blanched. "He was cheating on me??"

"Oh come on, you knew he was cheating on you, and that's why you killed him." Tony leaned over conspiratorially.

"I didn't do it!" She hit the table.

"Nice acting, but I must say I'm not fully convinced. Can you do it with more feeling?"

"Fuck you.."

"Why, so you can kill me too?" Though the comment was flip, Tony's face was dead serious.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Really? That's not what our lab tech says. After a more thorough search, we found the second condom. Epithelial cells on that condom matched your DNA. You were there with him, and you killed him."

Tricia's voice changed, growing cold. She looked at Tony with a smirk. "He deserved it. Cheating on me with that skank."

"So why did you leave the other condom behind?"

She shrugged. "I'm done answering questions."

"Don't really need you to answer any more. Tricia Franklin, you're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Alexander Thomason." 


End file.
